


Klutzy Commonalities

by lonely_traveler



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Spencer Reid, But Reid has long hair, Coming Out, F/F, Gen, No Set Season, Reid's a genius at hiding things from teammates, The Team Doesn't Know™, Vicious Menstrual Cycles, and Gideon's there, and the clumsiness that comes with them, except Gideon, go figure, so there's that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_traveler/pseuds/lonely_traveler
Summary: JJ knows why Reid is acting weird, but it's probably not in the way you'd think.Or,Reid's on his period and gets impossibly clumsier than his typical self.





	Klutzy Commonalities

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is totally just me projecting my problems onto Reid but he gets a nicer ending than me, lol.

Reid's eyes were shifting apprehensively to each desk as he passed them. As he walked, his body subconsciously inched away from the desks that he looked at, creating an almost comical zig-zag effect. He held his hands clasped in front of him and his hair was uncharacteristically tied back. His jaw was clenched and he wore an expression of utter determination and yet at the same time that of complete despair.

Although he wasn't the first to notice, Morgan was, of course, the first to comment on it, "Hey Pretty Boy, walking a little funny there. You good?"

Spencer scowled, "Yes, Morgan. I'm perfectly fine." As soon as he spoke he regretted it as, going along with the litany of troubles he was having that morning, he misstepped and tripped over the foot of an agent's rolling chair, leading him to grab at Morgan's forearm as he fell. Chuckling at the poor doctor's expense, the older agent pulled Spencer back up to his feet. Spencer's scowl deepened as he snatched his arm away from Morgan's, which only served to amuse the man further. Hearing another set of laughter that he hadn't noticed before, he looked to see a one Penelope Garcia, flamboyant outfit to boot, snickering at his misfortune.

Spencer rolled his eyes, "You know, sometimes I wonder why I'm still here when I would _obviously_ be more appreciated somewhere else." As serious as he'd tried to sound, he couldn't fight the exasperated smile that had made its way onto his face.

_________________

 

Spencer startled at his desk, knocking his knee against the side in response to a coffee cup being set down in his field of vision. He looked up to see it was JJ who had set it down. She smiled sympathetically and pushed it a little towards him. He looked at it dumbly for a second before realizing it was meant for him. 

His eyes widened and he looked up at JJ with hope and she laughed quietly, "Go ahead, Spence. I know you haven't had your coffee this morning. " 

Spencer stopped mid-sip and narrowed his eyes before slowly lowering his coffee, "How'd you know?"

She smiled knowingly, "Trust me on this one; I just know."

 

_________________

 

A knock sounded on her door. "Come in and witness the All-Powerful Goddess of Knowledge."

A laugh rang out as the door opened, "That's a new one." 

Penelope spun aroynd in response to the voice, "Oh JJ! You never come in here, what brings you to my tech cave?" She patted an extra chair for JJ to sit down.

"I think we need to talk to Reid. He's hiding something."

Penelope's face grew concerned, "Hiding something? Like, a bad something?" 

JJ quickly shook her head, "No, no. Not bad, but I just want him to know he can talk to us." She spun and scooted her chair so that she could rest her head on Penelope's shoulder. "Any ideas? I'm fresh out."

A hand found its way into JJ's hair, "I may have a few, my golden-haired friend." 

JJ sighed, "It's not that he isn't well adjusted for how young he is, he seems to be doing just fine, but sometimes I catch him in moments where he looks so alone it makes my heart ache." 

Penelope hummed in sympathy, "We'll get him, jayjee, we'll get him. Don't you worry."

**Author's Note:**

> Would this be something y'all would be interested in?
> 
> It's pretty half-assed, for which I apologize, but I had to post it today or it would get deleted, so it's going up. For reference, if I do write it, the part with JJ would be extended, the whole thing would be edited more, and then in total it would probably be at most 4 or chapters.
> 
> Please, please, please let me know if you would want to read something like that!
> 
> Also, just out of curiosity, am I the only one who gets super clumsy on their period? For me, it gets so bad that it's just ridiculous; I can hardly walk through a room without catching a finger or elbow on some odd object, usually a breakable one.


End file.
